


Don't knock it till you've tried it

by dropthechan



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 12:53:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4667264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dropthechan/pseuds/dropthechan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Haru should have known he was in trouble the second he heard Kisumi’s chipper, almost overly excited tone calling for him. For starters, the man shouldn’t be here at all (he was going to get rid of his spare key. Getting locked out of his apartment be damned) and neither should he be using his kitchen as though he owned it."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't knock it till you've tried it

“Haru! Just in time!”

  


Haru should have known he was in trouble the second he heard Kisumi’s chipper, almost overly excited tone calling for him. For starters, the man shouldn’t be here at all (he was going to get rid of his spare key. Getting locked out of his apartment be damned) and neither should he be using his kitchen as though he owned it.

  


“Why are you here?” He asked, dropping his sports bag by the door and getting rid of his shoes after the temptation to run away subsided.

“Aw, is that the kind of greeting you give to someone that took time out of his _very_ busy schedule just to cook for you?” Haru couldn’t see him, but he could already imagine the mock pout Kisumi probably had on his face as he spoke.

“It is when they barge into my apartment without permission.” he answered, walking to the stove and pointedly ignoring whatever face Kisumi was making at him at that moment.

  


Haru had been half expecting Kisumi to shoo him off under the premise of a surprise, but no discouragement came. Taking this as an okay, Haru peeked into the pot and...well. No reaction. Haru couldn’t exactly react when he had no idea what was happening inside that pot, the mix of unknown ingredients making him frown.

  


“That looks like a mess.”  
“That’s rude, Haru! I’ll have you know that this is a very complex, very difficult dish.” Kisumi was definitely pouting now, and Haru couldn’t help but look at him for a second.

“It’s...gray.” Haru insists, wrinkling his nose at the pot as though it had personally offended him. “Food isn’t supposed to be gray.”

“That’s just the veal!” Kisumi tried to defend, _now_ getting the raven out of the kitchen by grabbing his shoulders and pushing him towards the bathroom.

“Go bathe. You smell like twenty pools, and chlorine doesn’t go well with French.”

“...You say that, yet you don’t mind attacking me after swim prac--”  
“Oh- _ho_! _Haru_ , I’m shocked! A dirty joke from _you_?” Haru turned his head just enough to see the pink haired man grin, having to turn back around so Kisumi wouldn’t see his own little smirk. “True as that might be, we’re talking about food, not nationalities. Go. Bathe, and when you’re done, I’ll have this all ready.”

  


Haruka stood by the bathroom's door and looked back and forth between Kisumi and the pot, almost asking him if he really had to eat that...stuff. Of course, Kisumi was no Makoto so the mental question went unanswered. “Fine.” he sighed, disappearing behind the door and hearing Kisumi sigh with relief outside.

  


If Haru took a bit too long with his bath, it was purely accidental. Either way, it gave Kisumi enough time to finish what he was doing, nervously flittering around his small table by the time Haru came out of the bathroom.

  


“Ah! You’re done!” Kisumi jumped, still grinning despite how very obviously nervous he was.

“Mm. You set the table.” Haru declares, both suspicious and surprised.

“A fine dish deserves a good table. Or as good a table as you could have. Honestly, Haru, you need to let me decorate here…” Kisumi scolded, moving away from the table and once again taking Haruka by the shoulders. He urged him to sit down, placing a small kiss to his damp hair once the raven complied.

“...Hn. So now I get a proper greeting?” Haru asks, just a twinge of a sulk peeking through in his voice. Kisumi laughs.

“That’s not a proper greeting at all, Haru.” Kisumi says, sometimes forgetting how even the smallest of gestures can get to be too much for his boyfriend. “But you’re clean now, so yes. Plenty more from where that came from, I promise you, but for now...sit down and wait.”

  


Doing as told, Haruka watched Kisumi dart back into the kitchen, grabbing bowls and ladles, bread and plates and wondering just how nervous he was, if he looked two seconds away from dropping everything on the floor.

  


He probably worked hard on this, Haruka thought.

  


...This meant that no matter how awful the dish was, he’d have to stomach it, or risk Kisumi getting upset.

  


Damn it.

  


He almost didn’t notice the bowl that was placed in front of him as he mentally panicked over eating terrible food, only coming to when a strange smell hit his nose. It didn’t particularly smell bad, but it was certainly not something Haruka recognized easily. The stew didn’t look gray anymore as much as it did brown, with chunks of what seemed to be beef strewn in between as well as some vegetables.

  


“It’s veal.” Kisumi explained, reading the confusion on Haru’s face. “It’s called _Blanquette de Veau_.” he continued, reciting the name with a perfect pronunciation that had Haru ducking his head down, just in case a blush crept up on him without any warning.

  


He didn’t particularly care about France at all, but there was just _something_ about Kisumi speaking another language…

  


“Haru.” Kisumi called, smiling and knowing the exact reason why his boyfriend was so distracted. “Dig in?” He asked, taking his own spoon and waiting for Haru to join him.

  


Haruka made a small sound and fumbled to catch up to Kisumi, hesitantly digging his spoon into the stew and scooping up _just_ enough food to make it seem as though he wasn't avoiding this. He was sure Kisumi wasn’t breathing by now, watching him like a hawk as he placed the spoon into his mouth and awaited judgement…

  


Hn. That first spoonful wasn’t bad, Haru thought. He would need a second one to corroborate.

  


Ah, so _that’s_ what that yellow thing was. Interesting. Maybe another spoonful, just to check.

  


Before Haruka knew it, he had eaten about a third of his bowl, all while Kisumi watched him as though he was about to burst into confetti.

  


“...S’not bad.” He mumbled, grabbing a napkin and demurely cleaning his lips (which had absolutely no stew left on them, after Haru licked them).

“Not bad, hm?” Kisumi asked, knowing the truth. As vapid as he might look, the man was actually quite clever and getting increasingly better marks when it came to the delicate subject of ‘Haru-ology’. Any comments Kisumi made now would mean Haru retreating back into his shell and never tasting anything of his again, so he accepted the half assed compliment and began to dig into his own meal.

  


...And while he couldn’t tease him at dinner, that didn’t meant he couldn’t tease him right now, at two in the morning, right after catching Haru with half his body inside the fridge as he tried to discreetly scoop some of the stew into a bowl without Kisumi waking up.

  


No, this was fair game, and Haruka knew it.

  
The shit eating grin Kisumi had on would haunt him for days, but for that stew? It was worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm new to the world of fic writing, so I thought it a good idea to start off with drabbles. I'm going to focus on my three guilty pleasures: MakoHaru, SouHaru, and KisuHaru. 
> 
> For this one, I went ahead and used a headcanon that Kisumi is half french :'D


End file.
